Elica Caron
Just your typical prim and proper princess. Gifts Loved Cup of Hot Milk ♡ Rose ♡ Hot Apple Cider ♡ Pumpkin Products Liked Sunflower ☆ Apple Pie ☆ Honey ☆ Corn Disliked Candy ☂ Farm Animals ☂ Failed Dishes ☂ Ore Hated Tomatoes ☠ Coffee ☠ Bugs Personality Prim and Proper Elica's upbringing was one that shaped her early life, and there are many traits and attitudes from her formative years that she cannot shed. She is seldom seen without her mask of make-up and a put together outfit. She might not have a most expensive things to wear, but she could still make what she has look good. Eli tends to be formal and expects a certain level of courtesy in return. Often turned off by rudeness and ignorance, she has a habit of biting her tongue and silently judging others with a piercing gaze, occasionally making snide remarks. Demanding of Perfection It is wise not to disappoint Miss Elica Caron. She does not take kindly to swindlers and con artists, and is quick to call someone out if she discovers fraud. With an eye for perfection, she's a difficult woman to please. When it comes to herself, Elica holds herself to a high standard, expecting that if she tries, she will succeed. While it doesn't always happen that way, for the most part her attitude is 'try until you do'. She has equally high expectations for others, especially when it comes to paying for a service or good. When buying produce she needs the freshest ingredients, and when purchasing an item she needs it to be just as described. After all, she gives one hundred percent to her craft, why should anyone be allowed to give any less? Graceful and Surprisingly Gentle She takes pride in her feminine grace, and cares for her appearance. When cooking, or any craft, she has a soft and careful hand. She is not a woman to shout or raise her voice, but she will not be shy about voicing her opinion. She just gets her way with a quiet whisper and sharp tongue, instead of a loud bellow. Despite her usual distance, Elli has a soft spot for most cute pets and babies (though she's awful once they start talking and looking like small-adults), and can be seen cooing to puppies if they turn up. If these instances, these 'moments of weakness', are pointed out, she'll get flustered and deny it all. She doesn't like being called out and certainly dislikes feeling as though she's been caught doing something wrong. Independent and Headstrong Elica will relentlessly attempt something until she succeeds, and she's absolutely hard-headed when it comes to asking for assistance. If she is carrying a box, she will not let anyone else carry it for her. If she is cooking multiple things, she will not let someone else take a plate. While she enjoys helping others, lessons in her life have forced her to rely only on herself, and it's a thorn she has carried for a while. This stubborn streak has been an undoing for her in many instances. She has yet to learn that sometimes being strong is admitting you need help. Uptight and Untrusting It's probably clear that Elli is a bit stiff, but it's not without reason. She's had a difficult, uphill battle that she hasn't really shared with anyone. She tends to overanalyze situations, and as such can be seen as a very cautious, and sometimes anxious woman. She enjoys her order and likes to have a set plan for the day, and stick to it. Surprises are a big no-no, she simply hates being caught off guard. Much of her rougher attitudes stems from an insecurity about her abilities and her difficulty of making real friendships. She has watched as people push harder, do better, have more talent, work longer hours and have succeeded where she has not. Elica struggled not to view her own inabilities as failure, and continues to have that fight as an adult. Above All Dependable Though she has many rough edges, Elica has been able to turn a life of excess and then poverty, to one of moderate means. She has been able to fight, head on, every challenge that has been given to her and has come out stronger. If you ask her to do something, she will do it. She knows what it was like to struggle, and what it was like to truly be in need. So, if you need help, she will be the first one to lend a hand. She is not afraid of working. She knows how miserable a feeling it can be to beg, to really need help. If someone asks her, she wants to lend a hand. She might be in heels, but she can dig a ditch with the best of them. Background TL;DR Elica spent all her childhood and much of her adult life as a wealthy socialite, going from parties and galas and high-class events. She never had a job, she looked down at people she deemed beneath her, and she generally thought herself better than the rest. When her father company went under, she discovered very quickly what it was like to be on the opposite side. Her carefully curated and lavish lifestyle collapsed within days, and soon after she faced the difficult decision to move away from her family, and start a life of her own. Working any job she could to make ends meat, Eli worked for several years. From caring about nothing but rumors and money, she slowly began to realize how little those things mattered in the grand scheme of life. But, even though she was content, she dreamed of something more, something new. When she found the letter from Toffee Town, she thought it was a chance to really start over, and she was going to take it. Full I lived a charmed life. Such luck I had, to be born of an aristocrat family, with all the wealth and power and charm. A silver spoon thrust between my lips before I knew what it meant, and tender nannies to see me through any tantrum or up turned nose.  For the first twenty years of my life, I was a socialite. Gracefully flitting between parties and galas, through excursions and dinners. Through more men than I care to admit. Primped to be perfect, and the epitome of high-class allure. I never thought of my luck. I never thought of my affluence or the other, less fortunate half. I never gave them a second glance, for as far as I was concerned, they weren’t worth my breath.   The thing about luck, however, is it runs out. And reality sure has a way of knocking the charm out of things.   It all happened within a year—my father’s company bankrupcy, our fancy things sold off, my mother’s departure, my sudden exclusion from events I had once been begged to attend. I was only surprised at how quickly they turned. I suppose once you’re not one of them, you’re just another faceless body in a crowd. I had thought that way. It seems so foolish now.   A tarnished name is one thing, actually providing for myself was quite another. At first, I hated everyone. I hated my father for something that was out of his control. I hated my mother for leaving. I hated that people I thought were my friends and my lovers were just as vapid as I was. I hated that I felt so useless, but afterward... I felt determined. I didn’t need a name or a father or anyone else to get me by. So I left. I was going to get a job, and a beautiful apartment, and fancy clothes and all the money back. It's just, nobody really tells how hard it is. Getting a job proved to be my first hurtle. Being a socialite left you with only a few skills, and spreading rumors certainly wasn’t paying high these days. I didn't get a job for many days. I was too much of a brat. I didn't want to actually work, I just wanted money. I was fired from my first job after a week. And my second. By the time I needed to pay rent, I had to ask for help. Asking, no begging, was... the most degrading thing I'd ever experienced. When ended up on my third job, I was asking people if they’d like fries with their order, in a uniform that stunk of grease and hugged awkwardly in all the wrong places.  Sores on my feet. Aches in places I hadn’t realized existed. Exhaustion like I had never felt and only a bed with lumps to relieve it. It was hard. So hard. I didn’t think anything could be so hard. But, you know how it goes, there was light. There's always light, I have to believe. Getting my first paycheck sparked something I never had before. I earned it, every single penny. And it was wonderful. I worked odd jobs on and off: a waitress, day care assistant, cashier, anything I could find. Being a chef’s assistant, however, was where I found my calling. I watched and listened, and tenderly crafted the soups by recipe, quietly creating masterpieces of my own, for only myself to taste.   But I was always a step behind. A side instead of the main dish. A helping hand, but never the master of the craft. The longer I worked, the more I began to appreciate the little things, and hold dear only what was truly important. Name brand clothing couldn’t hold a flame to a hot shower after a long shift and expensive cars seemed miles away from an on time bus. I was surviving, on my own, in a city that still looked at my as my father's daughter. Spoiled brat. Little-Rich-Girl. I just wanted something… more. I wanted to settle down after pushing 30, something I never even thought of before. I wanted something fulfilling besides my tiny apartment and the view of a brick wall. I wanted to feel like I was doing something meaningful. Wasn’t that just the plight of all those disenfranchised? But there was something I could do about it. A flier crossed my path, in a pile of bills and coupons, and it caught my eye. 'Free' was a word seldom heard in my life, and Toffee Town sounded like a dream.   I could start over. I could have a job, away from this city and the reminders of my past. In a life fraught with reality, I figured I could use a little dreaming. Perhaps this was my chance for a fresh start. Perhaps it was all some kind of elaborate hoax. But I dialed the number. Like the flier said, anything was possible, right? Well, either way, I had nothing to lose. '* A New Beginning ' A new life in a new town, and things couldn't have been going better. What's there to complain about? I have a home that I can call my own, I have made a few friends and met so many wonderful people, I have a career, and I am terribly bored. Did I admit that? I cook the same thing day in, day out. I knew the tips and tricks and I was good at my job. Most people in town don't have a taste for anything sophisticated, and my own palette isn't sophisticated enough for spice. But I do have a taste for dessert. My hips would agree with that, of course, which is a terribly tragedy as I have tried to keep my figure. While off duty I made cookies and pies as a means to quell the boredom, keep me excited in cooking. Most of it went in the trash, since I still need a bit of polishing on the final product. I was just starting to get a little down by it all, and that didn't help because a cookie always helps a mellow attitude. Wouldn't you know, something new gets dropped in my lap? A bakery opened up, and I wasn't about to let the opportunity slip through my fingers. Nothing's worth much without risk. And this was a challenge I could really sink my teeth into. So I headed over, with my head held high, to learn something new. Relationships Quotes Trivia ♕ Though she loves small animals, she's afraid of anything big. She's absolutely petrified of cows. ♕ While earning money is important to her, she's not looking to become the aristocrat she was. Elli is looking for more purpose in her life. Not knowing what she wants, however, makes that dream challenging. ♕ She constantly looks at people through a tinted-lens. "Who are you?" "Why are they being so friendly?" "What do they want from me?" She fears people look at her in the same way, and if often afraid to open up. She struggles to make friends because she struggles to let anyone in. ♕ The only thing she still has in memory of her old life is a blue-gem necklace she refused to give up. It was a gift from her grandmother. Gallery Category:Left Town